colms_campaign_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Shatterstone Caverns
The Shatterstone Caverns are a cave network that break through to an Old Imperial ruin. It was previously named the stronghold of Caerlon and is currently known as Koboldova, due to its occupation by kobolds. It was previously home to a number of various clans and tribes of creatures, from troglodytes to ghouls. History of Caerlon What little information the party could gather suggests that Caerlon was an Imperial stronghold which fell into disrepair when it was captured by an army of orcs from Bruanon. Although the Dwarves of Dura wiped out these orcs, they never claimed the caverns and ruins due to their close proximity to the Underdark. Instead they let the various savage tribes occupy the dungeon and fight amongst themselves. Seemingly, Caerlon was the seat of a lord or king, as there is a throne room, as well as a mausoleum (judged from the tomb of Lord Mavrin). Although a main thoroughfare for trade and travel existed to connect Caerlon to other Imperial cities, like Sharhaven and Stormwatch, only a portion remains outside of the cave entrance, flanked by ruined pillars. Factions in the Shatterstone Caverns When the party arrived, the following groups occupied the Shatterstone Caverns: *Vino and Marco, two unprofessional adventurers. *Paedran and his party, who were here for the Abyssal scroll. *The Blackpool Goblins, a small tribe which hid in various caves and played dice games for food. Hiding in the shadows from the bigger monsters served these creatures well. They have long since fled the dungeon for greener pastures. *A gang of bugbears, which bullied and tortured a number of smaller creatures (like goblins and kobolds) for no apparent reason. They were slaughtered by the party. *Irenicus and the Shatterstone Kobolds, a small group of kobolds hiding in the labyrinthine rocks of the western caves, hiding from larger creatures. They have since come into a great deal of luck, and are the only creatures (save Viserys himself) still occupying the dungeon. *Dazlukh and his hobgoblin clan. They occupied the southern Imperial quarter of the ruin, and freely let the party pass through their lands. They have since left the dungeon, though where they have gone is as of yet unknown. *A small group of ghouls which feasted on the corpses in the Tomb of Lord Mavrin. These ghouls almost killed Dragomir II during the fight which broke out here. Although they were killed by the party, the tomb remains sealed off to this day by Viserys. *A number of gnolls occupied the eastern ruins, though how they got there (or what they were doing) remains a mystery. They were slain by the party. *Troglodytes used to occupy a small cave through which a foul smelling river ran. Since the kobolds took control, they have disappeared. *Two ogres who served as gate guards for the orcs. The party eliminated both. *A large troll which feasted on the corpses of the orcs' enemies. It was killed by the party. *The orcs serving King Skullsplitter, which occupied the throne room. They all fled the ruin following Skullsplitter's death, leaving the treasury unguarded. In the Campaign The party travelled to this dungeon after being blackmailed by Cathbad, with the goal of retrieving the Abyssal Scroll. They negotiated their way past Vino, Marco, Paedran and Dazlukh and killed all else who stood in their path. Beyond the Court of King Skullsplitter, the treasury housed the Abyssal Scroll, some Old Imperial records, about two thousand gold coins and a magical ring. Since the party cleared out the dungeon, Viserys returned to the caverns and claimed them for his own. He dubbed it first Kobold Fortress, but it expanded into Koboldova, a small Dwarven hold with limited independence. The current king of the dwarves, Iskander, views the kobold fortress as Viserys' territory, and interferes little with the way it is run. Hanu finds the whole thing mildly entertaining. Category:Adventure Sites Category:Ruins